


Why Him?

by poltersucc5000



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, Insomnia, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poltersucc5000/pseuds/poltersucc5000
Summary: Robbie has trouble with life and has a mental breakdown.





	Why Him?

**Author's Note:**

> its real short but i felt like writing so. yeah.  
> (tiny minor edits)

"Bored." Shuffling noises, of the "man moving on a furry orange chair" kind.  
"Booored." More of the same noises.  
"MmmmmmmmmmmmBORED." Extra shuffling noises and an exaggerated sigh.  
Yes, it's true. Robbie Rotten was bored. The eccentric fae hasn't been able to come up with any new schemes to get rid of that flippity-floppity annoying, insufferable, plan-busting blue kangaroo Sportaflop. Not a single one! To top off his boredom and inventor's block, he also hasn't been able to sleep for three days. No matter how many sleeping aides he takes, his mind just won't shut off.  
He's had enough. The living collection of pompous purple pinstripes rolls unenthusiastically out of his chair and screams boredly, the echo of which reverberates throughout his lair. As he gets up, he looks up at his ceiling and wonders why his maker decided to curse him with such a terrible life. He can't even get rid of a stupid (adorable) jumping bean in an elf's skin.  
"Why oh why must I be so unfathomably unfortunate? My life is torture! Noisy kids running everywhere, unforgiving insomnia, and a stupid muscle bound flippity jock that encourages the kids to be," he paused to gag dramatically, "HEALTHY!"  
As he finishes his mini monologue, he stomps angrily over to his kitchenette, grabs a cold, half empty pot of coffee that he brewed twelve hours ago, and chugs it in about 7 seconds. Then he promptly gags for real, because it's black, and he drinks only the sweetest of coffee-caffeinated concoctions, but he forgot his own picky preferences in the quest for sweet unhealthiness. Turning on his heel, he marches down a hallway and into the bathroom to preen himself until he's ready for public consumption.  
~timeskip~  
The man finishes putting his face on and winks boldly at the mirror. Ah, the perks of having a naturally beautiful face in addition to being extremely proficient at makeup! "Well, time to go out into the harsh, unforgiving sun!" He sarcastically exclaimed. Snapping his fingers, he appeared above ground in a plume of shimmering, glittery smoke only to discover that it was, in fact, the middle of the night. His eye twitched violently one, two, three times. He put on all of that makeup. For nothing. He spent his precious time getting ready when he could've been plotting. For nothing.  
He went and laid down on a bench, curling into the fetal position. 'I actually used effort for nothing. I haven't slept in three days. I want to destroy the town, right now, and myself with it,' he thought, on his last frayed nerve. This thought kept running through his brain until he passed out on the bench to be found in the same position the next morning.  
His eye was still twitching in his sleep.


End file.
